With the rapid development of electronic technology, more and more electronic devices, such as, tablet computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and etc. have come into people's daily life.
Further, electronic devices with large screen also come into our lives. More and more functions, such as, web browsing, movie watching, picture downloading, or the like, are embedded into this type of electronic devices. This type of electronic device may be used by multiple users simultaneously for different operations, while the operation of each user is not interfered by another. Alternatively, multiple users may share operations. For example, in the case that a device with a large screen is in a mode of lying flat, if a user at one end selects a picture or an album cover, the user can “throw”, by dragging, the picture or the album cover to a user at the other end for view. Of course, in addition to a picture, other things, such as an electronic book, some web page, a movie, or the like may be shared with other users in this manner.
During the implementation of the present application, the inventor found that, since the orientation of a picture is kept unchanged relatively in the case that the picture is sliding, a user at the other end or a user at the diagonally opposite corner has to adjust the orientation of the picture by him-/herself to put it straight after the user “receives” the picture. For example, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a user A “throwing” some picture to a user B for view, wherein the dotted line indicates a trajectory of the picture. When the user B receives the picture, the orientation of the picture is opposite to the orientation in which the user is viewing, thus user experience is not good.